The Strovilos
by The Mysterious Wizard
Summary: Team 7 journeys home after the war, and has many adventures along the way. But when they get back, Naruto's romance with Hinata gets complicated. Muse works in strange ways. Narhina and some Sasusaku.
1. The War, Concluded!

O muse,

Sing in me and through me tell the tale

Of that boy skilled in all the ways of contending,

A wanderer harried for years on end…

The newly reformed Team 7 stood in the aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi World War.

Obito's body had been sealed away by Hashirama, Tobirama, and Hiruzen via the Reaper Death Seal Jutsu. The dead Shinobi resurrected by Kabuto's Edo Tensei returned to the Corpse Summoning Scroll by Orochimaru. But mysteriously, Zetsu and his clones had vanished from the battlefield. The sealed Bijuu were released from the Juubi, and Kurama had finally been unleashed.

Everyone was a bit suspicious when Orochimaru claimed to have seen the light, so it was decided that members of Anbu Black-Ops would follow him around for a while; just to be safe.

Orochimaru and Tsunade soon joined the rest. Tsunade, Gaara, Mei, Onoki, and A stepped up to declare the war's end.

"My fellow Shinobi," announced Gaara. "For years our villages have had many unnecessary quarrels. But I and the other Kage are here to announce that the period of war has come to an end."

"The time of the Five Hidden Villages is over." said Tsunade. "The Akatsuki has been defeated, which means we don't have to be divided. We have thought long and hard, and we have decided that our villages will combine into one giant nation."

At first everyone was silent. But then someone started to clap. And before long everyone started to cheer.

"The five of us will still rule as the leaders," announced Tsunade, "However, after everything I've been through in this war, I will be resigning."

The Shinobi gasped, shocked. Even the other Kage were surprised at this. Then Kiba spoke.

"Well then who's gonna be the next Hokage?" he asked. Tsunade smiled.

"I have decided that my position will be taken by a Konoha Jonin. I've already made my decision. My replacement will be the Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake."

The crowd started to clap. Kakashi was surprised. First he is chosen to be Hokage, then Tsunade wakes up from her coma, then she resigns, and he is chosen again.

Raikage A spoke up. "Well in that case, I now pronounce this war, concluded."

The entire crowd cheered and clapped, and roared and howled. The long war was finally over. When everyone settled down, Gaara spoke.

"As the Kazekage, I would like to recognize the three Shinobi that helped to end this wretched war." Tsunade spoke up.

"I give you the next Legendary Sanin, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno!" The crowd clapped and cheered, and Team 7, as surprised as they were, stepped up in front of the enormous crowd of Shinobi, and smiled at their admirers.

"We did it." said Naruto. "They're acknowledging us."

"Wasn't that always part of your dream?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah," said Naruto. "I can't believe it; the three of us, after all this time. We surpassed the Sanin!" He smiled in the way he always used to. But he had never quite been this happy.

They walked back down, to find some old friends waiting to say goodbye. The Bijuu stood in a line with Minato at Kurama's side, Naruto standing before them.

"I guess you'll be off now." said Naruto to Kurama and Minato.

"Yes." said Kurama. "All of the Bijuu must now return to the other realm. Madara and Obito have been defeated. Our purpose here is done."

"And you're going too, Dad?" asked Naruto.

"I'm afraid so." said Minato. "It was so great to see you. I'm proud of you, Son." Naruto began to cry. He hugged his dad, and Minato hugged him back. "I'll miss you." he finished.

"I want to thank you, Naruto, for finally freeing me." said Kurama.

"No, Kurama." said Naruto. "I want to thank you. Without you I would have died countless times. It's thanks to you that I survived."

"Don't just thank me," said Kurama, "Thank your father."

"And don't just thank me," said Minato, "Thank him, too." He looked up to the sky.

"Thank who?" asked Naruto. But just then, a flash of light came down from the heavens, and the spirit of Jiraiya appeared. Naruto's eyes widened, and he smiled. "Pervy Sage!"

"It was because of them that I was able to protect you." explained Kurama. "Minato's jutsu, and Jiraiya's will power gave you the strength to use my power."

"It looks like I've done good. My student saved the world." said Jiraiya, rustling his hand through Naruto's hair. "You did good kid." He was surprised by Naruto hugging him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were my Godfather?" asked Naruto.

"I never found the right time. I died before I got the chance. I'm sorry for that. I wish I would have had more time with you."

"I forgive you," said Naruto, "and I'm the one who's sorry."

"No," said Minato, "It's the three of us who should apologize. Jiraiya Sensei, Kurama, and I are sorry for making your life so difficult. We'd better be on our way now." Naruto started crying again.

"Please don't leave. I can't survive without you guys. Dad, Pervy Sage, you guys are my family." He looked up at Kurama. "And you, believe it or not, are my friend, Kurama."

Kurama frowned. "It's been fun, Naruto. Sorry I didn't befriend you sooner."

"Our memory will never die, as long as you remember." said Jiraiya. The three of them spoke in unison.

"We'll always be in your heart. We'll be watching over you."

"I'll never forget you." said Naruto, drying his eyes. Then Minato, Jiraiya, and the Bijuu faded into the sky. Naruto turned around to face Sasuke and Sakura.

"Naruto," said Sakura.

"We did it, guys." said Naruto. The three of them hugged. It had been a long time since the three of them were so close. The memories came rushing back, and they smiled.

Naruto and Hinata met each other, and paused staring into each other's eyes.

"Hinata." said Naruto. "I'm so sorry for being the fool I've been. I've been so blind. All these years I've been chasing after Sakura, but I never even realized that there was a sweet, beautiful, and strong girl right in front of me." He frowned. "I really owe it to you, so if you don't like me anymore, I understand. Just promise that we can still be," He was interrupted by Hinata, who kissed him. At first he was surprised, but then he returned her kiss. Everyone clapped.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata. "I would never hate you, and don't ever think different. I-I love you."

"And after all these years, Hinata, I've realized I've fallen in love with you too." said Naruto clasping Hinata's hand.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that, Naruto-kun." said Hinata smiling.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Hinata." said Naruto. "You've always been there for me, and I know I've never been able to realize that. And now I want to make it up to you. So," He knelt down, still holding Hinata's hand. "Hinata," said Naruto, "Will you marry me?"

Hinata felt like she was going to faint. Her face turned bright red, as it had all the times before. But those times didn't matter anymore. She was no longer afraid. She caught herself.

"Naruto-kun, of course!" She began to cry, and she threw her arms around him. Naruto hugged her back. The two of them were happy.

It was decided that, as soon as they got back to Konoha, the two of them would be married. It had been quite some time since any of them laid eyes on the villages. The next day, after they all got some well-deserved rest, they would all return to their homes.

* * *

**A/N: That's the first chapter! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Read & Review!**


	2. The Elder Toad's Prophecy

**A/N: Here's chapter two! I forgot to mention in Chapter One that there is a theme to this story. So as the story plays out, try and figure out what the theme is.**

**WARNING: Minor Sasusaku sex scene in this chapter.**

* * *

That night, as they lay in their tents, everything was peaceful. Naruto slept with his new Fiancé. They cuddled close to each other. Warm thoughts filled their heads. Thoughts of how they would soon be married, spending every day of their lives together; and maybe one day with a family.

Since he returned to the Allied Shinobi's side, Sasuke had seemed more, and more attractive to Sakura. And oddly enough, for the first time Sasuke, for some reason, felt attracted to Sakura. And that night, they had been up to something themselves; something that Sakura wanted from the beginning (if you know what I'm talking about). Sakura had never been so happy. And Sasuke felt some happiness too as he slept with her that night.

Even though they slept in separate tents, somehow Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura shared the same dream that night. By some strange occurrence, this dream felt like it was real.

* * *

In the dream, Team Seven realized they were in a strange, new place. Before long, Naruto recognized it as Mount Myoboku.

"Where are we?" asked Sakura.

"We're at Mount Myoboku." said Naruto. This is where the summoning animals come from when you perform the jutsu."

"You've been here before?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, of course." said Naruto. "I came here to prepare for my fight with Pein. It's also where I got my prophecy from," He just remembered his prophecy. The last portion about he and Sasuke fighting, and also dying in the process; it hadn't come true. "Lord Elder Toad! His prophecy didn't come true! I bet that's why he wanted to see us."

They eventually found the hall where the Great Lord Elder Toad sat.

"Ah," said Lord Elder Toad, "I have been expecting the three of you." He paused for a moment, and said "Who are they again?"

Lord Fukasaku shook his head. "Lord Elder Toad, these young people are Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. You remember Naruto. He was Jiraiya Boy's student. You had a dream about them." he explained to their senile old leader.

"Oh, that's right!" exclaimed Lord Elder Toad, "Naruto, the prophecy I gave you did not come true. That has never happened before. So a new prophecy, one for all three of you, has emerged. In my dream, you journeyed a great distance home after a long quarrel. You were seeking rest and peace, but your desire was delayed many times. You will meet many old and new people, some good, and some evil. And you saw many wonders. You will soon find a serpent, bent on revenge. And in the end you will resolve your troubles." He sat back in his thrown, dazed and smiling.

"That's a strange prophecy." said Sakura. "What did he mean by all of that?"

"I don't know, but we'll get through it, together." said Naruto.

"Humph." mumbled Sasuke, "This old fool is too senile."

"Don't talk to Lord Elder like that, Sasuke!" whispered Naruto.

"Hey!" said Lord Elder Toad. They froze thinking he heard Sasuke. He finished, "Who are you three again?" They were relieved to find out he didn't hear. The dream began to fade.

"And one more thing!" said Lord Elder Toad. "No matter how tough your road may get, the power of your friendship will prevail over all. Remember those words!" Lord Elder Toad, Lord Fukasaku, and all of Mount Myoboku faded away.

* * *

Naruto woke up in his tent, snuggling Hinata. It was at least two o' clock in the morning. He lay back down, the words of Lord Elder Toad still fresh in his head. He put his arm around Hinata, and went back to sleep.

Sasuke and Sakura woke up in their tent. Sakura was on top of Sasuke. Sakura blushed. Sasuke comforted her with a long kiss. He began to rub her body as they started to explore each other further, hoping to forget the dream by making love again.

None of them knew what the prophecy meant, but soon they would find out. They weren't quite sure they wanted to know the answer to the strange premonition. But together they would conquer it.

Soon morning came. The sun shone through the top of the tent, lighting everything up. Naruto woke up, and looked around. A moment later, Hinata woke up.

"Good morning." smiled Naruto. Hinata smiled back.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." He kissed her cheek. They lay there a little longer.

Before long, there was a noise that woke everyone up. It was their wake-up call. Everyone got up, and left their tents. After breakfast, they packed up their things, and prepared for the journey home.

They would be traveling back based on their teams. Naruto and Hinata would be separated. They met each other before they left.

"I'll see you back at the village." said Naruto.

"I wish I could see you sooner." said Hinata. They kissed one final time, and they waved goodbye to each other.

Naruto turned and joined Sasuke and Sakura. They patted him on the shoulder. They all started on the main road, but soon everyone began to separate, and before long they were all on different paths. Soon it was just Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. They continued down the winding forest path, thinking about Lord Elder's prophecy. They knew that the events prophesized would soon play out. One by one, they would come true.


	3. Attacked!

**A/N: Chapter Three! Enjoy!**

* * *

They walked and walked for hours. The path through the woods wound ever on. It reminded Naruto of their very first mission outside the village; the journey to the Land of Waves. Oh, how it brought back memories. Where had the years gone?

"Okay," said Sakura, "We need to talk about the dream. How did he know about our intentions?"

"I dunno, he's just famous for prophesizing things." said Naruto.

"But what are these dangers he spoke of? The war is over." Sakura asked. Sasuke shifted.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" asked Naruto.

"Don't move." said Sasuke. He reached for a kunai. He threw it at a tree, and something flew off of it.

"Well, looks like I've been discovered." said a familiar voice. A White Zetsu clone emerged from the tree, and gave them an eerie smile. "The three of you are too troublesome." he said. "You took out the rest of us. Now I'm the only one left. You'll pay for defeating my allies." He lunged forward to attack.

Sasuke slashed him with his Chokuto sword. The gash he made in the clone's shoulder healed quickly. Zetsu pulled the sword in, trapping Sasuke's arm.

Naruto jumped in and thrust a Rasengan straight through the clone's torso. When this still didn't shake him, Sasuke channeled his Chidori through his Chokuto, creating another hole. Zetsu shrieked, and let go of them.

Sakura ran over while he was still stunned, and gave him an uppercut, sending him sailing through the air. He lay on the ground.

"You don't know what you're dealing with." he said, sending a menacing glare their way. "Soon you and the rest will fall. I will get my revenge." He sank into the ground, but not before rushing over, and leaving a slash mark on Sakura's arm.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah," answered Sakura, "I'll be fine." She grabbed her arm in pain.

They continued through the forest, going a bit off the path. They came across a monastery that was housed by Ninja Monks. A group of them walked by, and asked them what they were seeking.

"We're journeying back to Konohagakure after the Fourth Shinobi World War." explained Naruto.

"We need to get back home safely." added Sakura. "We were attacked earlier."

The Monks saw the wound on Sakura's arm. They brought her medical supplies, and wrapped her wound. Then they brought them some food and water, and they said a special prayer for them, and blessed them on their journey.

They thanked them for their hospitality, and they departed. But they didn't know that someone was following them. They were in even bigger danger than they thought.

A while later they stopped to rest under a large tree.

"What do you suppose Zetsu meant?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know." said Sasuke. "But we'd better be prepared. We shouldn't take him lightly."

They heard some footsteps. They turned around to see Darui, walking down the path. He spotted them.

"What are you three doing here?" he asked.

"We stopped to rest." said Sakura. "We were attacked by Zetsu."

"But I thought he was defeated?" said Darui.

"Far from it." said Sasuke.

"Do you mind if we travel with you for a while?" asked Naruto.

"I guess not." he said. "Just try not to slow down."

They picked up their things, and followed Darui down the path through the forest.

* * *

**A/N: Read & Review!**


	4. The Plan

**A/N: Remember to try and guess the theme! Just post your guesses in the review section. Well, Chapter 4! Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

Travelling with a fourth teammate was different. It sort of reminded them of Kakashi. About four hours after they met Darui, they stopped to set up camp for the night. The sun was setting. They didn't have much time to set up their tents, so they decided to just sleep under the stars.

They lay in their sleeping bags, the fire still burning. They looked up, marveling at the night sky. Darui sat against a tree, holding a knife.

"Just think." said Naruto. "Soon we'll be back in good old Konoha."

"I can't wait to get back to my old house." said Sakura. Sasuke didn't say anything. What did he have to go back to? Nothing was there for him.

"I'm going to get more firewood." he said. Naruto and Sakura just looked at him.

Sasuke walked further into the forest. Suddenly, he saw a light. He heard someone talking. He went back to the campsite.

"Where's the firewood?" asked Naruto.

"You guys better come see this." answered Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura, and Darui got up and followed Sasuke to the light.

They ducked behind a log in the brush. They heard two people talking, but they could only see one figure. Their vision adjusted, and they saw White Zetsu. They couldn't see the other person.

They knew that they wouldn't be able to take on Zetsu, not to mention this other person. Who knew what they would be capable of when together?

"Remember the plan." said Zetsu. "With this new alliance, nothing will be able to stop us. The allied forces are in for a rude awakening."

They noticed that something else was on the ground next to them.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Naruto whispered.

"Shhhh!" said Sakura. "Listen!"

Zetsu phased into the ground and said "Don't forget."

"Don't worry about me. Make sure our other operatives are aware." the other person said. He seemed to phase into the ground just as Zetsu had.

"Damn," said Sasuke, "We need to get out of here."

"Wait," said Sakura, "What's that?"

They walked over to the scene. On the ground there were two dead bodies. They turned them over; Anbu Black-Ops members—three of them. Who was this new ally of Zetsu's?

"We'd better go." said Naruto. "Darui, do you—Darui?" He was nowhere to be found. "He was just behind me!"

"Where could he have gone?" asked Sakura.

"Who cares? Let's go. Someone else could be watching." They picked up their bags at the campfire, and ran.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank koryandrs for being the first to review, and for reading all my stories! Thanks so much! R&R!**


	5. The Demise of Choji

**Hey everyone! Chapter 5 is here! Wow this story is going faster than I thought. Enjoy!**

* * *

The forest soon changed to dry grassland. Still, the road wound on. On top of that, they were back to square one. They figured that Darui had runoff at the sight of Zetsu and the _other. _

"Well," said Sasuke, "there's still a long walk back to the village. It's likely we'll encounter more Shinobi." He closed his eyes. '_I just hope none of them turn out to be a dunce like Naruto.' _he thought.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Sasuke." said Naruto. "You know come to think of it, we haven't,"

_'Here we go. He can never just shut up.' _thought Sasuke. He tried his best to ignore the knucklehead who was running his mouth a mile a minute. Without Naruto noticing, he and Sakura fell back a bit.

"Hey." said Sakura. "How did you sleep last night?" she asked jokingly.

"Like you don't know?" said Sasuke.

"I was joking, silly." she replied.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" said Sasuke.

Sakura smirked. "You know I did. How was I?"

"Warm." he said. "How was I?"

"Amazing." She replied. Naruto was still running his yap.

"Are you guys even listening?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," said Sakura, "we hear you."

"Great," he replied, "so like I was saying," He was interrupted by a strange noise.

They turned around to look at the dirt road behind them. Something huge was rolling down the road. A cloud of dust followed behind it. But strangest of all, it came out of nowhere. They stood in the middle of the path staring and watching it come closer. It stopped when it got to them. The huge figure was Choji in Nikudan Sensha form.

"Oh, hey guys." said Choji.

"Where did you come from, Choji?" asked Naruto.

"I got separated from Shikamaru and Ino. I was just looking for them." he replied. "Have you seen them anywhere?"

"No," said Sakura, "We haven't."

"Oh. Well thanks anyway" said Choji. He turned around, about to take off.

Then Sakura said "Wait!"

"Hmm?" asked Choji. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her.

"Why don't you tag along with us?" she asked. Choji looked surprised.

"Really?" he asked. Naruto frowned.

"Sakura, why did you have to invite him?" he whispered. Sakura turned and popped him one in the mouth. He didn't have to be told twice.

"Thanks, you guys." said Choji. "I owe you one."

They continued on their way, through the grassy fields, all along the countryside. From the looks of things, they were in Kusagakure. The grassy land didn't have much of anything.

About eight miles down the road, they came to a small village. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't super small. It was just a little town. It had houses, and shops, and restaurants. The population was small too. Before long, a sign caught Choji's eye.

"Whoa!" he gasped. "They have a barbeque restaurant! We have to eat there! I'm starving!"

He had a point. It had been a long time since they had a good cooked meal; and they were starving. They followed Choji into the restaurant.

Coming to the restaurant with Choji was a bad idea from the start. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stared at him as he devoured his meal; or _meals._

"Choji," said Naruto, "Don't order too much food. We don't have a whole lot of money."

"Sorry," said Choji in between bites of pork and rice. "I'm starving."

An employee in the restaurant overheard their conversation. He stopped as he was walking by.

"Hey, you better make sure you have enough money to pay for the meal." he said with a glare.

"Don't worry, we have enough." said Sasuke holding up the money. The employee turned to walk away. But he stopped again.

"Try not to piss off your friends, Fatso." he snarled. Choji froze. Naruto and Sakura's mouths dropped. Sasuke shook his head.

"What the hell did you just say?" asked Choji.

"What?" asked the employee, "Too focused on your meal that you can't hear?"

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life." said Naruto.

Choji swatted the table out of the way. He stood up, his arm expanded, and his fist collided with the worker's jaw. He flew across the room, and crashed into another table. The other customers gasped.

"I'm not fat!" exclaimed Choji. "I'm just a little chubby! Don't you forget it!" Sakura came up and patted him on the shoulder. She tried to smile.

"He didn't mean it." she said.

"Next time think twice before you speak." said Choji. "Come on guys, let's go."

"Check, please!" yelled Naruto. Sakura punched him in the head.

They followed the road out of town, and continued on their journey. Choji was still upset about what happened.

At the campfire that night they sat on logs and roasting sausages. Naruto offered Choji one, but he turned it down. They were shocked. They had never seen Choji turn down food.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Thanks for letting me tag along with you guys, but I think I'm gonna take off." he said.

"In the middle of the night?" asked Sakura. "You should at least stay for the night."

"No." he replied. "I just wanna be alone. I'll just continue my search for Shikamaru and Ino on my own."

They watched as he faded out of sight, walking deeper into the forest.

"Poor Choji." said Naruto.

"I hope he gets back to the village okay." said Sakura.

"He'll be okay." said Sasuke.

"Yeah," said Naruto. "I'm sure he'll find Shikamaru and Ino." He stared into the fire.

He thought about everything that had happened in the last few days. He thought about Hinata, and how they would be married soon. It made him feel warm to think about settling down with Hinata, and maybe one day having a family. He imagined himself playing with some children, and, when they were old enough, teaching them Ninjutsu. He could just see Hinata with a child on the way. He imagined sitting at a dinner table with a family; _his _family.

He thought about his own father, and Jiraiya. He thought about Kurama. He missed them. Watching Minato and Jiraiya leave a second time was painful enough. And he had just become friends with Kurama. Another friend that he watched leave.

He thought about the prophecy that the Elder Toad gave them. The events had already started to take place. Zetsu was planning something; something big. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good.

"Well," said Naruto, "I'm gonna get some sleep." He stood up, and walked over to his tent. "Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight." said Sakura. Naruto zipped up his tent.

"We should get some sleep too." said Sasuke. "It's still a long way to Konoha. We need our rest." Of course he didn't actually mean 'get some sleep'.

Sakura didn't hesitate. She followed Sasuke into the tent, and they closed it up. They crawled into their sleeping bag. They started to explore each other. They kissed long and hard.

In his tent, Naruto lay awake, unable to rest. He was just so confused about everything. But whatever happened, he would get through it. He always did. Hesitantly, he closed his eyes.

* * *

**That's chapter 5! Poor Choji.**

**I want to give a shout out to my good friend, Dylan, who did a most admirable favor for me! Thanks Dylan! R&R!**


	6. Singing a Newsong

**Chapter Six! I don't own the song in this chapter. It belongs to Tacica. When you get to the musical portion of the chapter, listen to the full version of the tenth Naruto opening while you're reading to visualize it better. Enjoy!**

* * *

Zetsu walked through the old stone entrance to the new secret hideout. He entered a room with a stone chair, a sort of throne, sat in the center. Someone sat there in the shadows. Zetsu bowed.

"How is the plan going?" said the darkened figure.

"My Lord," said Zetsu, "All is going according to plan."

"Excellent." said his master. "What about Sasuke?"

"He's still with the other two." replied Zetsu. "I haven't been able to make a move."

"We need to act quickly. The plan can't proceed without Sasuke." said the figure with a hiss.

"Yes my Lord." answered Zetsu.

"And what about the others?" he asked.

"I've already sent our other operative to take care of them." Zetsu lifted his head.

"Perfect." said the figure. "Soon, very soon, Konoha and the other villages will pay. Then I will rule the Shinobi. But all this isn't possible without Sasuke. He is the crown jewel of our plan. We need to find him soon. If we don't then everything will fail."

"Yes, my Lord." Zetsu walked out of the room. As he walked away, the person on the thrown laughed an evil laugh that echoed through the entire building, and a pair of gruesome, piercing eyes peeked from the darkness.

* * *

**_Aa, ibitsu na MERODII de dekita_**

**_Aisareru beki ikimono da_**

**_Seika wa agerarenakute mo_**

**_Kokoro ga utatte iru kara_**

Team Seven soon entered the forest again. They walked along the path, admiring the wonderful outdoor scenery. All the leaves and trees reminded them of Konoha. They all missed their home. They longed to get back.

**_Aa, dore dake tsuyoi ame koete_**

**_Aisareru beki ikimon ka?_**

**_Yakusoku ga mamorenakute mo_**

**_Kokoro wa utatte iru kedo_**

**_Dono DOA NOKKU shite aketara ii?_**

**_Aketara doko e mukattara ii?_**

**_Hitori ja kaerenai kara_**

**_Dareka o matte ita dake_**

They came across a large stream. They sat along the banks with fishing poles. Fish were swimming all over. They caught lots of fish for dinner. Fire roasted fish would be great after a long day of walking.

**_KIMI ga ima ichiban aitai hito wa dare?_**

**_Kokoro no naka de dake hanaseru hito no kazu wa fuete iku_**

**_Dakara_**

**_Tsuyoku naritakatta tada_**

Their camp that night was set up along the stream. They sat eating their fish, laughing and talking. They shared stories from the past. Ah, the past. How long had it been since they all just sat down and talked?

**_Aa NYUUSE ga taningoto no you na_**

**_Sono kokoro ga shinpaigoto da_**

**_Zenryoku o waraeta hito mo_**

**_Zenryoku de naite ita no ni_**

**_Yoru ga kowai nara naitara ii_**

**_Asa o mukaete waraetara ii_**

**_Dore dake kyou ni tsukarete mo_**

**_Mada minu kyou wa utsukushii'n da_**

The next day, the road entered a hollow. The sunshine behind the trees was such a beautiful sight. When Naruto wasn't looking, Sasuke and Sakura held hands. Naruto was the one who did the most talking.

**_ Taiyou o utagatte ite_**

**_Tsuki yori sukoshi kagette_**

**_Uso tsukarete kega mo shita kedo_**

That night around the fire, they told stories. Funny stories, scary stories, old Japanese legends, and they recalled more past events. They had fun that night. They were happy for the first time in a long time.

**_Taiyou o utagatte ite _**

**_Tsuki yori sukoshi kagette _**

**_uso o tsuite kega mo saseta darou?_**

_**Boku ga ima ichiban aitai hito wa dare?**_

**_Kokoro no naka de dake hanaseru hito yo _**

**_Kazu ga fuete iku no nara _**

**_Boku wa ikirenai?_**

_**Bokura mada yomitarinai monogatari**_

**_Muriyari owarenai koto wakatte'te _**

**_Dare mo mina jibun no mama _**

**_Tsuyoku naritakatta kara_**

They woke up the next morning with an early start. They packed up their things, and, with smiles on their faces, they walked further down the road by the light of the beautiful rising sun.

**_Tsuyoku naritakatta tada_**

* * *

**This chapter took me forever. R&R!**


	7. Zetsu's Intentions

**A/N: Huge plot twist in this chapter! Be prepared!**

* * *

Walking through the woods that day, they shared their ideas about what their prophecy would bring, and how their journey would turn out.

"I'm worried that we might not turn out alright." said Sakura, "I mean after all, Zetsu is,"

"Wait, wait," interrupted Naruto, "Shhhh! Do you hear that?" He walked to the side of the road, and then walked deeper into the forest. The woods got thicker up ahead.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Sakura. Sasuke just shrugged. They followed him around the brush.

They stopped at a creek. They began to feel dizzy. And then right out of the blue, Naruto saw Hinata. She called to him.

"Hinata!" he exclaimed. He ran to her. Then, Sasuke suddenly saw his mother and father.

"Sasuke!" said his mother.

"Come see us m'boy." said his father. Slowly, Sasuke walked toward them. He couldn't believe his eyes. Sakura became suspicious. It had to be a genjutsu.

"Release!" she exclaimed, making the tiger hand seal. Everything cleared, and she suddenly spotted Zetsu behind a tree. "Naruto, Sasuke!" she called. "Don't go near them! It's a genjutsu!" But it was too late.

The three of them were knocked out cold. They lay on the banks of the creek, unconscious for hours.

* * *

Some time later, Sakura began to open her eyes. She slowly lifted her head. She looked to her right. There, Naruto lay out cold. She looked to her left. Where was Sasuke? She sat up, and looked around. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. She began to panic.

"Naruto," she whispered. "Naruto, wake up!" Naruto opened his eyes, and his face went blank. He sat up.

"W-What's goin' on, Sakura? What's the matter?" he asked.

"Sasuke's gone! I can't find him anywhere!" she exclaimed.

"What?" said Naruto in disbelief. He stood up and called "Sasuke? Sasuke! Where are you?" There was no answer. "I don't understand! Where could he have gone?" They stood there a moment. Then Sakura turned pale.

"Zetsu!" she exclaimed.

"You don't think?" said Naruto.

"It had to be Zetsu!" she continued. "Of course! His target was Sasuke this whole time!"

"But that doesn't make any sense!" said Naruto. "What could Zetsu want with Sasuke? He's never showed any interest in Sasuke."

"But that's just it, Naruto," said Sakura, "I don't think Zetsu is the one calling the shots. He must be working for someone!"

"That man!" said Naruto, "The one that was with him in the woods that night!"

"Oh, Sasuke," she began to cry. She fell to her knees and sobbed, "Not again!" Naruto got down on his knees. He put his arms around her.

"It's okay," said Naruto, "It will be alright, Sakura. I'm sure wherever Sasuke is, he's working out a plan right now."

"You think so?" sobbed Sakura.

"Of course." said Naruto. "The Sasuke I know is too smart too smart to let creeps like that hold him down. I'm sure he'll be okay."

"T-Thanks, Naruto." She tried to smile.

"I'm sure we'll see him again." smiled Naruto. He helped Sakura to her feet. "Heck, he'll probably be waiting for us when we get back to the village." Sakura dried her eyes and smiled. They walked back toward the woods.

But there was actually something else; something more that she hadn't gotten to tell Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke woke up chained to a pole. Zetsu stood in front of him.

"So you're finally awake." he said.

"Where am I? What do you want with me?" asked Sasuke.

"You'll find out very soon." Zetsu chuckled.

"Look," said Sasuke, "I don't know what your plan is, but as soon as I get out of here,"

"Oh it's not my plan." said Zetsu, "I'm just a pawn. It's all _his_ plan." He looked behind himself. Sasuke noticed a figure in the dark. This newcomer smiled. He sent a chill up Sasuke's spine. The piercing eyes of this person shone through the dark.

"Hm-hm-ha-ha-ha." laughed the figure. "Finally, Sasuke, you will be mine." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"You." he muttered. He watched as a pasty white face, followed by long black hair emerged from the shadows, the creepy smile and all.


	8. Kurama's Warning!

**A/N: Has anyone guessed the theme yet? Anyone? Post your thoughts in the review section! Well, here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto and Sakura sat around the fire. Earlier that day, they came across a boar. They had killed it with a kunai, and they decided to fry the meat for lunch. Naruto held the frying pan over the fire.

"This is gonna taste delicious, eh Sakura?" he smiled. Sakura sat on a log looking at the ground, a frown on her face. "Sakura?" he asked again.

"What?" she asked, "Oh, sorry Naruto." She looked really pale.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto. "You don't look too good." He extended his arm, and felt her head. "You're not warm." he remarked.

"I just," she paused. "I miss Sasuke." she finished.

"I miss him too, but it's okay." said Naruto. "Remember what I said? He'll be fi,"

"It's more than that." interrupted Sakura. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Well okay," said Naruto, "But what does this have to do with Sasuke?"

"I," said Sakura, "I didn't get to tell him yet. This is going to sound awkward but, Sasuke is going to be," Suddenly, a kunai flew in, cutting a strand of Naruto's hair. It hit the tree behind him. They stood up.

"Who's out there?" yelled Naruto. At this, a resurrected Ao jumped out, and punched Naruto in the face. Naruto flew back against the tree.

"No," said Sakura, "It can't be! He's dead!"

"I think it's another Edo Tensei!" said Naruto. He swung his fist at Ao, but he ducked.

Sakura landed a punch that went straight through his torso, but he instantly formed back.

"You're no match against me." said Ao. "You can't defeat me, and you can't defeat the rest of us."

"Who?" asked Naruto.

"The alliance." said Ao. "Konoha will fall." He grabbed a branch from a tree, and wacked Naruto across the face. Naruto fell down. He kicked Sakura off the log, and she laid there, blood running down her chin. She just couldn't fight back. She didn't want to fight a hero of the war.

"W-Wait," said Naruto. His face was bloody. Ao walked over to Sakura's pack and took something. They couldn't see what, but Sakura knew what it was.

"See you around." said Ao. The only thing they could do was lay there in pain.

A few hours later, when Sakura was done healing their wounds, they packed up their things, and continued on the road. Their canteen was empty. Naruto went down to the stream to fill it back up. In the water he stared at his reflection. All of a sudden, the image morphed, and he saw Kurama.

"Kurama?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto." said Kurama.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto confused.

"I came to warn you." he answered. Naruto tilted his head.

"Warn me about what?" he asked.

"You're not out of the woods yet. Be careful as you approach Konoha. It's a trap." explained Kurama.

"A trap by who?" said Naruto.

"I have already said too much." He said. "The Snake is planning something big. Konoha is in danger. You have to stop him." The image started to fade.

"Kurama, wait!" said Naruto. "Who do I have to stop? Is it Zetsu?"

"No." said Kurama. "It's someone far more powerful than him. I wish you luck, my friend. I'll be watching over you." Kurama's image faded.

Naruto found himself looking at his own reflection again. So many new questions filled his mind. Was this the challenge from the prophecy? They would soon find out. Konoha was close. He sighed, and walked back to the path.

* * *

**Read & Review!**


	9. The Snake's Den!

**A/N: Be prepared! This Chapter will have you begging for more!**

* * *

Most of the Shinobi had returned to Konoha. Only a few teams had yet to arrive.

Kakashi walked into his new office and sat down at the desk. There wasn't really anything for him to do. Being the new Hokage, he now had to focus on his duties. He couldn't just go about his carefree days anymore, which was kind of a downside. He cracked open his copy of Icha Icha, and crossed his legs on the desk. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." he called. Shizune entered the room. "Yes, Shizune?" She dropped a huge pile of paperwork onto the desk. It made a loud thud when it hit the table.

"You have to fill out these papers." said Shizune.

"What is it for?" he asked.

"It's a report on the war. You have to have this done before midnight." she answered.

'_Yeah, that's just great.' _thought Kakashi. He began to look over the papers. "You're dismissed now, Shizune." She bowed and left the room.

Not even five minutes later, another Shinobi, a Chunin, entered the room.

"Yes?" asked Kakashi.

"Lord Hokage," he bowed, "We just received a message concerning the Uniting of the Villages. We need you and the other Kage to map it out." He placed a map of the countries on the desk.

"Right," said Kakashi, "I'll get right on that." He got to work. This new job as Hokage was something he wasn't used to.

Throughout the day, more and more people came by with things for him to do. Mountains of paperwork, things to fill out; Kakashi just wanted to read Icha Icha. That wretched Tsunade! Resigning from her job, and now he would take her place.

'I have to find some way to get out of this.' he thought. But what could he do?

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were almost back in Konoha. Since they were so close, they decided to keep going even when night fell.

"We're almost home." said Naruto with a smile. "Konoha's just about six miles away."

"I hope everyone got back okay." added Sakura. She thought about Sasuke. Naruto spotted a bright light through the trees.

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know." said Sakura. "It's so bright." They cut to the side of the road. They got closer and closer to the light. They realized it was a giant bonfire. There before them, was a huge crowd. They ducked behind the bushes.

The crowd, they realized, was an army of White Zetsu clones. On a platform, Ao stood with the original White Zetsu who was making an announcement.

"The Allied Shinobi will pay for what they have done." he said. "We are the only Akatsuki members left. So now, our new leader has masterminded a plan."

"New leader?" whispered Sakura.

They watched as a figure walked up onto the platform. Then the fire gave away his features. They immediately recognized his eerie smile.

"Orochimaru!" they both gasped in unison. This was it; the Snake from the prophecy. Everything had led to this. Orochimaru stood there, his hands turned upward.

"The hidden villages have been our enemy for far too long. It's time we take them out of the picture." he announced. "But first, I must take on a new body. One that is young and strong. Bring him forward."

The attention turned towards two White Zetsu clones, who were carrying a sealed coffin. They broke the seal, and opened the lid. To Naruto and Sakura's horror, they took out a weakened Sasuke.

"They got Sasuke!" exclaimed Naruto.

"We need to save him!" said Sakura, "If we don't Orochimaru will take his body!"

They both performed the Transformation Jutsu to disguise themselves as White Zetsu Clones. They followed behind the clones carrying Sasuke. They got closer to them, about to make a move. Ao looked at them with suspicion. He could sense by their chakra that they weren't White Zetsu clones.

"Hold it!" he yelled. "Those two aren't actual clones!" He jumped off the platform and landed in front of them. He slapped them hard, and they transformed back. "You!" he exclaimed, "Get them!" Before anyone could do anything, Naruto took out a kunai, and stabbed Ao in his unpatched eye. He shrieked in pain, and fell to the ground.

"It's Naruto." said Orochimaru, "Stop them!"

The clones all ran after them. Sakura slammed the two clones carrying Sasuke, and released the Genjutsu they put on him.

"Where am I?" asked Sasuke.

"We'll explain later!" said Sakura, "We have to get out of here!"

They were cornered by White Zetsu clones. They had nowhere else to go. Orochimaru stepped forward. He smirked.

"Well, to think that the three of you would die like this. The next Legendary Sanin. You're about to be killed by one of the original. And then I will finally take Sasuke's body as my own." He stepped toward them, a menacing glare in his eye.

"Well in that case," said Sasuke, "What if I were to cut off my head?" He took out a knife, and held it to his neck.

Orochimaru froze. "Now let's not get hasty," he said to Sasuke. "What do you want from me?"

"Let Naruto and Sakura go." he said. "And you can have my body."

"As you wish." he said. "Now you're coming with me."

"Sasuke, no!" cried Sakura.

"What are you thinking?" said Naruto.

"I'm saving your lives." said Sasuke. "Now go!"

"We're not going to leave you!" said Naruto. "We just got you back!"

"Don't worry about me." he replied. "Now I can fix my mistakes." Sakura started tearing up. She still hadn't told him her secret.

"Sasuke, I," she began.

"Sakura, I'm not," Sasuke interrupted.

"Please!" she continued. "Just listen." There was an odd silence, and then she spoke. "Sasuke, I'm," she paused, "I'm having your child!" At this, everyone looked at her. Sasuke's eyes widened. Orochimaru grinned evilly. "If you die here," she continued, "Our child won't have a father!"

"How ironic." interrupted Orochimaru. "But I'm afraid you're going to have to live with that."

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru. "This ends now." he said. "Naruto, take out the Zetsus using your Shadow Clones."

"You got it!" he yelled, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Hundreds of clones suddenly appeared. They began taking down the Zetsu clones. Sasuke glared at Orochimaru, his eyes dripping blood. Orochimaru watched as the Susanoo appeared. For the first time in his life, he felt fear. The last thing he saw was the purple chakra sword coming down, and just like that, Orochimaru was gone. Naruto's clones took down Zetsu's clones and Ao returned to the Corpse Scroll.

Zetsu stood on the platform in awe. Their plan was a failure.

"No!" he cried. "This isn't possible! How could it happen? Everything is gone!" He looked at them with rage. "You three _will _regret this day! You haven't seen the last of me!" He sank into the ground, and disappeared.

"I don't think we have to worry about them anymore." said Naruto. He joined Sasuke and Sakura. "So, you guys are gonna be parents."

"Yeah." said Sakura. "It's a good thing we're almost home."

"I can't wait to get back to Hinata." said Naruto. "I'm gonna give her the biggest hug."

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Sasuke. "Let's get home."

They went back to the road, and before long, they found themselves looking upon a familiar sight. It had been so long since they had seen the village. They were welcomed by everyone as soon as they walked through the gates.

They continued walking until they reached an intersection on the village streets. They said goodnight to each other, and they split up, Sasuke and Sakura going one way, Naruto going the other.

Naruto came to Hinata's house. He noticed that the light was on. He was about to knock on the door, when he heard a large slam coming from inside. He put his ear to the door. He heard two voices. One of them was shouting.

"But I love you!" said the first voice. "I've been on your team for nearly five years! We spend almost every day together!"

"But I love Naruto-kun! He and I are getting married!" Naruto could tell this voice was Hinata's. He heard a slap.

"He's been oblivious to you for years!" said the other person. Hinata was crying in pain. Naruto's jaw dropped. He burst through the door, and entered the home, frantically.

"What the hell is going on?" he yelled. He stared, eyes widened, at Kiba, who was pinning Hinata against the wall by her neck.

* * *

**A/N: Ho, ho, shocker! Read & Review!**


	10. The Challenge!

**A/N: I can't believe this story already has over 800 views! Thanks to everyone!**

* * *

"Naruto-kun, help!" choked Hinata. Naruto ran over.

"Get off of her!" He punched Kiba in the face. Kiba fell to the floor, grabbing his jaw. Naruto held Hinata in his arms. He glared at Kiba. "What do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Kiba, "All your life you've never noticed her, and now you just decide to get engaged? I've been on her team for four years! She should be with me!"

"Who do you think you are?" scolded Naruto, "You can't marry my fiancé!"

"What do you think, Hinata?" asked Kiba.

"I already told you. I'm engaged to Naruto, and we're getting married! I love him!" said Hinata.

"Well," said Kiba, "I'll have to take you forcefully!" He swung his fist at Naruto, but he caught it.

"I won't let you!" shouted Naruto.

He punched Kiba five or six times. Kiba picked up a lamp and broke it over Naruto's headband. Naruto kicked Kiba into the wall, knocking down a few framed pictures, and nailed him right between the eyes. Kiba fell down. Naruto picked him up by the shirt, and threw him out of Hinata's house.

"You better stay out of here!" shouted Naruto. "Don't ever bother my fiancé again!" Kiba stood up.

"I challenge you!" he said. "Tomorrow at the arena! The winner gets Hinata's hand in marriage!"

"What?" asked Naruto, "You're challenging me to a fight for _my _fiancé?"

"That's right!" said Kiba, "And you're gonna lose! Then Hinata will marry me!"

"In your dreams!" shouted Naruto.

"I'll never marry you!" said Hinata, glaring at Kiba.

"You're a bitch!" shouted Kiba. "I was only ever nice to you!"

"You can't swear at her!" shouted Naruto. He punched Kiba in the stomach. Kiba grabbed his stomach.

"You'll see tomorrow!" he said, blood dripping down his chin. "Bring two comrades with you!" Naruto slammed the door.

"Everything's gonna be okay." Naruto said, hugging Hinata.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata, "would you like to spend the night here?"

"Thanks, Hinata." said Naruto. "I can't believe that jerk; challenging me to a fight for you." Hinata shut him up with a kiss. He kissed her back. After going on that long journey, just to come home and find that he had to fight Kiba for Hinata's hand. It just wasn't fitting.

Naruto lay in bed that night with Hinata, not knowing what to do. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her to a son of a bitch like Kiba. And after all the trouble he went through to get back to her. He needed Sasuke and Sakura's help. But Sakura was with child. It would be too dangerous for her to fight. But he knew Sasuke could help him out. He needed someone else too. He got out of bed, and went outside for a walk. He needed to talk to Sasuke.

He knocked on the door. A moment later, Sasuke answered.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need your help. Can you take a walk?" said Naruto.

"Sure." said Sasuke. "Sakura," he called, "I'm going for a walk with Naruto. I'll be back in a little bit." He closed the door. He walked alongside Naruto. "We're trying to pick out a name for our child." he said.

"Moving along really quickly with this, huh?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah." said Sasuke. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father. I thought you were headed to Hinata's?"

"That's what I need your help with." he began. "I ran into some trouble with Kiba, and he challenged me to a fight for Hinata's hand."

"That loser challenged you?" he asked.

"Yeah." said Naruto. "And I need your help because I need two comrades. I know Sakura can't fight because she's pregnant, but you were my first choice."

"Okay, I guess I can help you out. I've always wanted to give that idiot Kiba a good punch in the mouth." said Sasuke.

"Thank you so much, Sasuke." said Naruto. "I knew I could count on you."

"Who's going to be the third?" asked Sasuke.

"I hadn't thought about that." said Naruto. Just then, they heard footsteps. They saw a figure come around the corner, and as it came into the light, they could see who it was.

"Choji?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, hey guys!" said Choji. "I just got back to the village. Shikamaru and Ino were just with me, but we split up."

"And you're okay after what happened at the restaurant?" said Naruto.

"Yeah, I felt a lot better after I found Shikamaru and Ino. They cheered me up."

"Well I'm glad you're okay." said Naruto. "Say, Choji, do you think you can help me out?"

"With what?" asked Choji. Naruto explained his situation.

"And that's why I need your help." he finished.

"Yeah, okay. I insist on repaying you for helping me at the restaurant." said Choji.

"So I guess we're a team now." said Sasuke.

"I can't thank you guys enough." said Naruto. "I don't know what to say."

"No problem." said Choji. "Anything to help out my friend."

"I better get back to Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Don't forget," said Naruto. "Tomorrow we kick Kiba's ass!"

* * *

**I would like to thank Rikiko for following this story and for the positive review. Thanks so much! 3**


	11. A Lesson of Life

Everyone had gathered at the arena the next day to watch the match between Naruto and Kiba's teams. Even Kakashi showed up, as busy as he was. He sat in the stone chair on the very top balcony.

"I hope this won't be too long." he thought, "I have tons of paperwork to do."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Choji lined up on one side of the arena, staring at their opponents; Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru. Kiba smirked, his eyes fixed upon Naruto. Hinata sat in the stands.

"Oh, Naruto-kun," she said to herself, "Please don't lose to Kiba." She didn't want to marry Kiba if Naruto lost. This wasn't fair. She was engaged to Naruto after all.

The official was Genma. He stepped forward and explained the rules.

"The rules are the same as the Chunin Exams," he announced, "You will continue to fight until one of the teams is either unconscious, dead, or forfeits the match. You can begin when you're ready."

"When I'm done here," said Kiba, "Hinata and I are getting married."

"She'll never marry you." said Naruto. "You're nothing but a double crossing creep. She's going to marry me, because she's _my _fiancé."

"Come here and tell that to my fist!" shouted Kiba.

"I will!" said Naruto. He ran over and punched Kiba in the face.

"You little," said Kiba, "You just went too far!" He jumped up and scratched Naruto on the neck. Akamaru bit Choji on the leg. Choji threw Akamaru onto Shino, and the confusion started. An all-out battle broke out. Blood was shed, kunai were thrown, and all hell broke loose.

The fight between Sasuke and Shino ended with Shino getting the downside of the Chidori Stream. Choji and Akamaru fought until they were completely exhausted. They both collapsed on the ground. Now it was just Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba.

"Why won't you just die already?" said Kiba.

"I'm not gonna let you take Hinata away from me!" He wiped the blood from his chin. "You see I've learned a thing or two in this world. 'In the world of Shinobi, those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum'! I learned that from Kakashi Sensei; the man who happens to be the Hokage now! 'We're not measured by how many jutsu we wield. The true way to measure a Shinobi, are his guts to never give up'! I learned that from Pervy Sage! The greatest teacher I ever had! What have you learned Kiba? What has the Shinobi world taught you?"

"Well," said Kiba. He stood there, unable to think of something; nothing. Not one single thing came to mind.

"Exactly," said Naruto. "You'll never compare to me. When you treat people like this, you get your ass handed to you!"

"Shut up!" yelled Kiba. "You think you're so great!"

"That's not the point!" said Naruto. "You can't treat people the way you do! It's not right! And now I'm gonna finish you. You're nothing but scum."

Naruto entered sage mode, and combined with Sasuke's Susanoo. Kiba backed up against the wall. Naruto pulled back the string to the glowing chakra bow. Staring down the arrow, he aimed it at Kiba, and let it go. Kiba screamed as the arrow hit, his arm completely torn off his body. He collapsed to the ground in pain. Genma walked over to Kiba and examined him. He stood up and announced his conclusions.

"Because of his injury," he began, "Kiba Inuzuka cannot continue the match. The victor is Naruto Uzumaki's team." The audience cheered loudly. Naruto looked over at Sasuke.

"I can't thank you enough, Sasuke." he said. He reached out for a hand shake. Sasuke just looked at him.

"Thank _you._" he said. "Without you, I wouldn't be here." He clasped Naruto's hand, and shook it, admirably. The medics carried Kiba away.

Hinata came running out of the stands, and hugged Naruto. She kissed him long, and good. He kissed her back, and the crowd went wild.

Then there was Kakashi, who had been watching the match with interest. He remembered how it had always been Naruto's dream to be Hokage. He stood on the balcony, and asked one of the guards to bring him a microphone.

Soon, one was brought, and the guard announced "Lord Hokage would like to make an announcement." Kakashi took the microphone.

"Citizens of Konoha," he began, "After becoming Hokage, I've realized that I'm just not the right person for the job. And after watching Naruto put in such great heart and effort, I would like to repay him. He too has taught me a lesson. And that's why I'm giving him the job."

Naruto was stunned. Then he smiled, and soon he was laughing. The people in the stands cheered loudly. Kakashi jumped down into the arena, and placed the Hokage hat on Naruto's head. Naruto looked around as everyone cheered. He had done it. After all these years, his dream was complete. He was finally Hokage.

When everything was done, Naruto walked out of the stadium, holding Hinata's hand and pulling her close to him. Sasuke, Sakura, and a now awakened Choji followed behind them.

"Now we can finally get married." said Naruto. Hinata smiled, looking into his big blue eyes. Naruto turned around to face Sasuke, Sakura, and Choji. "You guys are invited, of course." The three of them smiled. As did Naruto and Hinata.

"So you finally fulfilled your wish." said Sakura.

"Yeah." said Naruto. "But I couldn't have done it without you guys. So as Hokage, I want the three of you to be my special forces, right after Sakura has her baby, of course."

"Really?" asked Choji.

"Of course." said Naruto. "I couldn't have gotten anywhere without the three of you." Things were finally turning around for them. They had gone from troubled to resolved just like that.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"Yes, Honey?" asked Naruto.

"Before we get married," she said, "Can we have a memorial built for Neji-nii-san? He sacrificed his life for us."

"Of course." said Naruto. "I miss Neji too."

"Can you have it built in the forest where he used to train? It would be very special." She asked.

"Sure thing, Hinata. Anything for my soon-to-be-wife." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"We can help you pick out the spot." said Sakura.

"Thanks guys." said Naruto. "We'll head out there tomorrow." The medical corps came by with Kiba on a stretcher.

"Naruto, Hinata," said Kiba. "I'm sorry about the way I acted. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course we can." said Naruto. "I forgive you."

"As do I." said Hinata.

"I'm really sorry." said Kiba. "I'll never act that way again." They watched as he was carried off to the hospital.

"Looks like our luck is finally turning around." said Choji. Naruto nodded. Now the only thing left to do was build Neji's memorial.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone guess the theme yet? Leave your guesses in the review section! R&R!**


	12. End of the Line!

**A/N: Here's chapter 12! Remember to guess the theme. This chapter is sad, so be prepared! Enjoy!**

* * *

They woke the next morning around nine o' clock. Naruto cuddled his fiancé. Hinata gently opened her eyes, and looked at Naruto in a dream-like state.

"Hi." she smiled.

"Hey." said Naruto. "Sleep well?"

"How could I not with you next to me?" she smiled. Naruto chuckled. He kissed her cheek.

"I have to get going soon. I told them I'd be there early." said Naruto.

"Can't you stay a little while?" she tugged on his arm. He smiled.

"Well maybe a little longer." he smirked. He lay back down beside her.

* * *

A little after ten, he met Sasuke, Sakura, and Choji. They were standing by a fence, looking at him and smirking.

"Well," said Sakura, "Look who finally showed up."

"What, are you gonna be like the new Kakashi now?" asked Sasuke.

"Sorry, guys," he said. "Hinata didn't want me to leave."

"I know how it is." said Sasuke looking at Sakura. She smiled, and looked at Sasuke lovingly.

"Let's go!" smiled Naruto.

They all walked down the forest path, chatting and sharing stories. They smiled and laughed. It was a good time. Naruto had a good idea to where they could build Neji's memorial. They found a nice spot under a large oak tree. Something seemed strange though. It didn't feel like an ordinary section of the forest.

"Okay," said Naruto. "This spot looks pretty good. I'll get Hinata later and ask her what she thinks." He pushed on the tree to make sure it was stable. His hand began to sink in. "What the?" he gasped. He stepped back and looked at his hands. The tree trunk turned to white goo.

Suddenly, someone stepped out from the trees and grabbed Sakura. Then three more came out and grabbed Naruto, Sasuke, and Choji by the shoulders.

"What is this?" said Choji.

The white section of the tree suddenly morphed, and a figure appeared. Zetsu stepped out with an eerie look on his face.

"That's the end of the line for you." he said.

"No," said Naruto, "How did you,"

"You really underestimated me didn't you? Well you have escaped the clutches of the Akatsuki for the last time." he said. "And if you try to make a move, then we will kill Sakura." The clone with Sakura held a kunai to her neck.

"How could this have happened?" asked Choji.

"This just doesn't make any sense." said Naruto. "Why are you still trying to kill us?"

"Everyone is gone." said Zetsu. "It's just me left. Madara Samma's Eternal Tsukuyomi plan is destroyed. I was supposed to succeed for him. And now my plans with Orochimaru are ruined as well. I want revenge on the Shinobi who caused these failures; starting with the three of you."

They didn't know what to do. Naruto stood there, stunned. What would happen when Hinata found out about his death? Just when his dreams were about to come true; just when he had become Hokage; right when he was about to settle down with Hinata; his life was about to end.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura, a sad look on his face. Sakura began to cry. They would never get to see their child.

Naruto fell to the ground. He thought about everyone he was letting down by dying this way. He looked around with guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said. He didn't know what else to say. "I'm sorry to everyone that I let down. I'm sorry Sasuke and Sakura. I'm sorry Choji. I'm sorry to Hinata. I didn't want this to happen, and I'm sorry I didn't have more time with her. I'm sorry to my Dad, and Pervy Sage. But most of all, I'm sorry to you, Kurama. All those years you protected me, and I could never help you. So Dad, Pervy Sage, Kurama, if you're watching, please help us. I want to see Hinata one last time." Sasuke, Sakura, and Choji looked at him, sadness in their hearts. Then Naruto felt a pat on his shoulder. No one was there, but he knew it had to be Minato and Jiraiya.

Zetsu smirked. "To think the Hokage would be brought down to such a low state." he said. "Let's get this over with."

Suddenly, there was a strong wind. Zetsu looked around. They could feel the air moving. They all looked up to the sky, only to see a giant spiraling ball of chakra; an enormous Rasengan coming down to earth. Their mouths hung open.

There was a bright flash of light, and everything turned to white blur.

* * *

** A/N: Read & Review!**


	13. All's Well that Ends Well

**A/N: Well, here it is. Chapter 13. I know it's sad to say it but this is the final chapter. I can't believe how popular this story has gotten. **

* * *

For a while, there was nothing but light. It was silent. Not even the echo of the forest's song shone through. And then they saw it; the light faded, and they saw the ruins of the forest. Trees had been sliced in half, branches were torn completely off. Roots were ripped from the ground. They lay there on their backs, looking up at the sky. Zetsu and his clones were nowhere to be found.

Naruto felt something grab his hands. He looked forward, and saw the spirits of Minato and Jiraiya. They pulled him to his feet, and they both smiled. When they let go, Naruto reached out to them, but they just turned and vanished. Their smiles would forever stay in his heart. His hair blew in the faint wind. He stared into the horizon.

"So long." he whispered. He turned to see Sasuke, Sakura, and Choji smiling at him. "You guys okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." said Choji.

"It was a miracle." said Sakura. "We were saved."

"No," said Naruto, "That was no miracle"

"Huh?" they asked confused. Naruto smiled.

"It was the Will of Fire. It keeps us all connected." he said, remembering the words of his teachers. He looked up at the sky.

* * *

"Do you, Hinata, take Naruto Uzumaki as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" said Homura Mitokado, acting as the minister for their wedding.

"I do." said Hinata. She looked at Naruto and smiled warmly.

"Naruto," said Homura, "Do you take Hinata Hyuga as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." said Naruto.

"Well then," he said, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Naruto, you may kiss your bride."

Naruto pulled Hinata close. They were both thrilled that this moment had finally come. They remembered all of the moments that had come before this; their support for each other at the Chunin exams, her protecting him from Pein; and of course Hinata talking some sense into him while fighting Obito and Madara. These were the moments that led up to this one. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, and everyone clapped and cheered as they kissed. They walked down the aisle, their arms linked. Sasuke, who was the best man, patted Naruto on the shoulder. All around, people yelled "Bravo!" and "Congratulations!" And everything seemed happy.

Recently, things had taken a huge turn in Naruto's life. He was no longer a nuisance or a buffoon to everyone; he was being acknowledged by the whole world. His wishes had finally been fulfilled. And since the very beginning, he had come to learn a very valuable lesson; yes life is difficult, and you'll get tossed around, but nothing worth doing ever is; because you'll always be able to get back up. No matter what happens, life is always worth living through to the very end; even for someone who grew up without parents, or experienced the destruction of his village, or all of the other sorrowful events that had taken place. No one could ever break his strength; not even a heartless bastard in a mask. He realized he was much more like his father and his teacher than he would ever know.

Then there was one day when Naruto was sitting in his office, and Fukasaku suddenly appeared on his desk.

"Fukasaku, what is it?" asked Naruto. He was surprised.

"I've been sent here to give you a message. Bring your wife, Hinata." he said.

"What for?" he asked.

"Lord Elder has summoned you. He had a vision." he explained.

Before long, Hinata came in. She was acting kind of strange. Fukasaku took them both to Mount Myoboku, where they were brought before Elder Toad.

"Oh, hello," said Lord Elder, "Who are you two?" Naruto smiled, and Fukasaku sighed.

"My Lord, you remember Naruto, Jiraiya Boy's student. And this is his wife, Hinata. You had a vision about them." Fukasaku explained.

"That's right!" His old, senile face lit up. "Naruto, I have had a new vision; one that concerns you and your wife. In my dream, you lived many happy years together. You had four children," Hinata suddenly shifted and looked to the floor. "One of which," he continued, "Would inherit your position as the Hokage. You both remained close friends with Sasuke and Sakura, and you were happy. And then one day, the cycle which began years ago would renew, and start again." He sat there, his speech done.

"Thank you." said Naruto with a bow.

"Thank you very much." said Hinata who followed suit.

Fukasaku took them back to Konoha, and bid them farewell. They were left alone in Naruto's office. Naruto kissed Hinata, and squeezed her tight.

"So," said Naruto, "Looks like everything's gonna turn out okay." Hinata took his hand, and looked him in the eye.

"I'm pregnant." she blurted out. Naruto's eyes lit up. His mouth dropped in surprise. And then he found himself smiling with great joy.

"That's wonderful!" he exclaimed. He hugged her, and held her in his arms. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a dad. He was so happy that he almost fell over. This was just the beginning. They knew that the prophecy would soon play out, and one by one the events would come true.

Nine months later, Hinata and Sakura both had their children. And when the two babies were born, the entire village came to see. Naruto and Sasuke were now proud fathers. And since their children were born around the same time, they knew what that meant; they would one day go to the academy together. Both of them knew that the past would repeat, and soon, the cycle would begin anew. They had come so far since they were just at the academy. Both of them holding their children, Naruto and Hinata smiled at Sasuke and Sakura, and Sasuke and Sakura smiled at Naruto and Hinata.

Everything was happy, and peaceful. The new combined Shinobi nation was a great success, and everyone carried out their missions as comrades under the commandment of the Five Kage. Whenever there was something that needed taken care of, they could handle it.

The spirits of Minato and Jiraiya were watching as Naruto sat in his office. Hinata walked in with their son. Naruto stood up, and took his son in his arms, and hugged him tight. He and Hinata kissed, and they both smiled at their son.

"He doesn't need us anymore." said Jiraiya.

"I know." sighed Minato. "I just wish I could have gotten to meet my grandson." Jiraiya patted him on the back. "Say," said Minato, "It looks like the world is finally in peace. It's like you always wanted."

"I suppose you're right." said Jiraiya. "It looks like everything turned out okay."

"There's nothing left for us to do." said Minato.

"But," said Jiraiya, "We both know that we helped to bring peace to the world." Minato smiled as he began to sing.

_"Sabita kokoro no," _Jiraiya joined in.

_"Tobira no kagi wa," _he sang. Then they both sang in unison.

_"Itsumo chikaku de waratte iru kara."_

They both turned, and faded into the sunset, entrusting the fate of the Shinobi to Naruto. And there were no regrets to that decision. Naruto looked up at the Hokage Monument, and smiled.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it. That's the end of the story. I really can't believe how popular my story has gotten. Everything turned out just how I wished it would.**

**And now for a little surprise. I will be making a motion picture based on my story! Naruto: The Strovilos. Coming Soon to Youtube. So keep your eye out for it! **

**As for the theme, I'm just going to leave that for all of you to figure out. So, thank you to everyone who read my story. I really appreciate the positive reviews, the favorites, and thank you to everyone who followed me. I can't thank all of you enough. Thank you so much! **


End file.
